Ghost
The Ghost is a skilled and mysterious assassin. History Ghost was hired by an unknown person to kill Tony Stark. Learning about this, Madame Masque draws him out by posing as Tony Stark as she suspected that her father hired him. Whitney ends up captured by Ghost to lure Tony out. While James Rhodes uses Madame Masque's mask to pose as Tony, Iron Man freed Whitney and fought Ghost. Ghost, however, says that he can't beat him, he can't follow Tony and protect him forever. He also mentions he wasn't hired by Stane. Hearing this, Whitney manages to buy him off with some of his father's money (ten million dollars) to have Ghost leave Stark alone. In Designed Only for Chaos, it is revealed that A.I.M. was his actual employer. Still working for them, he springs the Living Laser from the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier so that he can help power up MODOC. Later at the AIM base, he leaves when Iron Man attacks stating to the Scientist Supreme "You don't have that much money". Ghost returns in Ghost in the Machine where he is hired by Obadiah Stane to steal Iron Man's armor. He damages a helicopter for Iron Man to save so Ghost can follow him. When he reaches the Armory, he sees Tony Stark taking off his armor, revealing his identity to him. He easily subdues Stark and downloads the armor specs from the Armory terminal and the Mark II helmet so he can't follow him. Iron Man goes after him in the Stealth Armor in an attempt to stop him, but even after War Machine came to help, the Ghost got away with the armor plans. Ghost had sold the armor specifications to Obadiah Stane and Justin Hammer. When an angry Iron Man finally caught up to him, he beat him down. But Ghost delivers an ultimatum, destroy him and everyone knows Iron Man's true identity. Ghost said that he decided not to tell Stane or Hammer his secret identity until he turns 18, at which time he takes over the Stark fortune and his identity is much more valuable. Iron Man lets him go. Personality Ghost has a strong sense of sarcasm and has few honor, he would happily betray his employer if given enough money, something Whitney Stane used to Tony's advantage. Powers & Abilities Abilities Ghost's abilities are a result of technology that he uses in his suit. If his suit loses its power, it has a backup generator that lasts for five minutes. He has the following abilities: *'Invisibility:' Ghost can become invisible to the human eye and undetectable to the electromagnetic spectrum (but Madame Masque's mask allows its wearer to see him). *'Intangibility:' He can phase through solid matter. *'Wall Walking:' When he was on a falling S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier, he could walk on the floor without gravity affecting him. *'Solid Holograms:' In Ghosts in the Machine, he can generate sustained hard-light holograms of himself that can touch physical objects and shoot his weapons. It is similar to the disguise holograms from Madame Masque's mask. Ghost calls them "solograms". Equipment *One or two guns that can emit concussive lasers. *A sniper rifle. *A hover-glider that flies, and is armed with gatling lasers and rockets. *Various equipment like bombs, grenades, restraints, scouting goggles, EMP devices, etc. Weaknesses *Ghost has to be solid to fire his weapons. Trivia *Ghost has a Swiss bank account. *The Ghost has never failed a mission that he was given. In his first appearance, when he was hired to kill Tony Stark, he didn't fail it, he just took a better offer. Category:Villains Category:A.I.M.